


Facts and Fundamental Fictions

by Merfilly



Series: Future in Peril [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus learns something from the dawns of their race, and Megatron leads him to the rest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facts and Fundamental Fictions

**Author's Note:**

> While I cannot stress enough how instrumental Femme4Jack's Patronus was to allowing this fic to come to be, please understand this is only ONE possible future for her wonderful creation.

Megatron moved, incapable of stopping his co-ruler, but refusing to potentially lose Optimus on the verge of their greatest triumph. While Optimus had unspooled all of his data patch cords into Prowl, Megatron was not that foolish, not when he had to guard his brother from physical threats as well as internal ones. The mediport had its own firewalls, and that was the port Megatron jammed a single connector into, monitoring as his foolish brother attempted to navigate the alien mind inhabiting Prowl's form.

His cannon remained powered up, aimed for the weakest point of Prowl's armor; he would destroy the other mech before he lost his spark's own match.

`~`~`~`~`

_Ancient explorations had led to this planet, a place where life was developing with evolutionary impartiality. One explorer saw the brutal survival of the strongest of the way that life should always evolve, granting the ones who continued supremacy over more and more of the environment they lived within. The other demurred, seeing a hierarchy of responsibility with rigidly defined places to hold and use the abilities of all that were created._

_Two powerful talismans were crafted and given to the favorites of each explorer. One granted life with new and growing capabilities, and the other was meant to grant power over all others. Over time, the talismans blurred, even as the compromise of the explorers caused a blurring. Strength led to power, but rigid caste systems held the system in unending stagnation. All the while, the new lifeforms evolved, aware dimly of the meddling that had taken place, but slowly losing the truth of it. They had the AllSpark, with its mutable gift of life, and they had the Matrix, granting the bearer an ability to know how to best place all of the others into their places._

_Through it all, the explorers continued to argue over whose gift and view of life was correct. To prove a point, the one who believed that all life was a trial of survival for the fittest seduced one of the mandated rulers from the other explorer. This one, who Fell from the power his caste gave to him, planted the seeds of destruction in others, guiding the race into sharp divisions that tried and tested the rigidity of their society._

_And over time, this unending conflict grew into true War. The derivation of the caste system was lost, lines were blurred as evolution demanded new ways to survive, and both explorers found other races to study and learn._

_Then the gift of the Evolutionary Explorer was lost, along with the seeds of destruction planted in that first Fallen. Rather than let the Caste-Maker win, the Evolutionary One knew it was time to return, and destroy what had grown from that first experiment with life._

`~`~`~`~`

Optimus pulled his cords away from Prowl in haste, processors reeling with the basic truth of creation imprinted there. Prowl was still offline, and it was Megatron's solid frame that the Prime fell back into.

"Truth has many facets, brother," Megatron managed to say, less directly affected, but considering the viewpoint given at the base of Prowl's interrogation.

"The AllSpark was designed to always grant new life and make it stronger than before, while the Matrix gave the Primes the power to rule over anything it produced, to maintain order?" Optimus murmured.

"So that drivel you found would lead us to believe. And yet we were raised with myths of a benign creator and a malignant unmaker." Megatron sounded thoughtful as he said it, and Optimus swiveled his helm to be able to look at the larger mech's sharp features. Megatron smiled and his optics glinted with hidden knowledge. "Optimus, before the cohort system that you so enthusiastically espouse, what was the more common state of our world's people?"

"Dyads. One Autobot, one Decepticon, with lineage associations based on class and code," Optimus said. "It's the founding principle of the Prime and Protector, with the earliest ones being crafted from split-spark twins…" His words tapered off as he started to suspect what Megatron had already concluded.

"Until three Primes prior to you, when the balance was broken, and the pair meant to rule were chosen at different times from those available with the correct coding," Megatron said. "But that's not the important part. Tell me, Optimus, why the Matrix and the AllSpark each have the ability to grant life and disrupt time? Tell me why we only have one of the mythical pair in our system? You have the key to answer these questions, from personal knowledge…"

Optimus's processors whirled, seeing the answer right at the tip of his logic extensions, glinting like the bright hue of polished metal, bright as Sideswipe…. "Not two, but one made two," he murmured, thinking of his beloved bodyguards, and their unique existence.

"If they, this ancient explorers, are one made two, what do you think that means for their gifts to us?" Megatron stroked a talon along Optimus's arm. 

"But the AllSpark…"

Megatron rose, pulling at his brother. "This time, nothing must stop us from reaching the Temple, Optimus Prime, for I tell you this: the AllSpark is nearly reformed, and I think the Matrix is all we need to complete it!"

`~`~`~`~`

The unit on planet had failed. The pair were en route to the swirling power source with the key. The Destroyer was running out of time. The harsh dichotomy of either rigid classism or anarchist survivalism was a failed experiment. It could not be left intact, testament to the flaws of the Maker and Unmaker incarnate.

`~`~`~`~`

Megatron had subverted the AllSpark once, bring forth drone-warriors. He now knew the subversion had been in creating life that was not stronger than what had come before. He had also been deactivated by the AllSpark, and the vorn of contemplation in his Temple had brought back pieces of those dying processes. That was why he could glimpse the truth behind what they faced. Secrets had become his treasures, as Cybertron's sparks came home. What Optimus found inside Prowl had confirmed his suspicions, that the division in their race was forced, part of the Fallen's grand scheme, but now he knew that scheme had never been just the Fallen's idea.

In the Temple, Megatron would prove out his theory, with or without Optimus's willing assistance, and then he would have all the power.

What came after…

…well, first there was a threat to eliminate.


End file.
